


Phantomhive Staff: Laughter

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Laughter, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: The rare days and times when they can let loose and laugh. A small snap-shot of one of those days.Part of the series Feelings: A Series of One-Shots.





	

 

LAUGHTER  
  
It started out slow, and built, and rumbled in the chest, and spilled past perfectly trained lips, and then, then it split the air in two, loud and sure, unafraid.

Finny did a cart-wheel again and grinned.

Mey-Rin swatted in the air as she tried to capture the butterfly.

Bard was balancing trays on his head.

Sebastian sat on a chair and watched the small cat in the bushes batting at a fly.

Ciel was being fed by Lizzie, cherries, but she kept throwing them and they landed on his chest, or beside them as they lay on the lawn.

Tanaka sipped tea, his eyes dancing.

The sun was high, the day was warm, but not uncomfortably, and a small breeze had started to push fluffy, puffy white clouds into the sky. The day, if asked by anyone, was perfect. It was perfect.

Ciel smiled as Lizzie finally got a cherry in his mouth and he sat up to not chock, sure that either Tanaka or Sebastian would run over in a moments notice if he was. But he laughed as Lizzie threw another cherry, and he caught it in his hand, and he tossed it back, and she tried to catch it in her mouth.

Bard tipped his head and had to catch the empty tray before it crashed to the grass, and he quickly ducked out of the way as Mey-Rin was running at him, fixated on a bright blue butterfly and not paying attention. He caught her around the waist as she almost fell into the little pond in the middle of the vast lawn. Mey-Rin’s surprised gasp and squeak made Finny pause and point at them, laughing.

It boiled up and spilled over. It was organic and beautiful.

And as the day came to an end, the staff and the Earl and Lady went into the Manor, to eat a perfectly prepared meal, they all wondered why their days had to be so dark and so cautions when the sun was shinning, the breeze was perfect, and they were enjoying life.

At the end of the day, after everyone went to bed, Sebastian sat in the chair, petting the cat in extreme happiness and as it jumped lightly from his grasp and flicked its tail at him and wondered back to his bush, he too let a laugh out; the days of carefree and laughter were too few and it did make him wish the family he called his, could have more. But even as he watched the cat disappear, he knew the laughter would as well.


End file.
